Love Will Find a Way
by Artichoke
Summary: This is a G/D fluff. I am not normally a G/D person but I just came up with this story. It is kind a Lion King, Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, Romeo+Juliet all rolled into one. It is really sweet. Please R/R. Chpt 2 is up!
1. Disney Movie

Love Will Find a Way

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters but I do own theplot. 

This story might get kind of confusing because it switches from Ginny's POV to Draco. But don't get frustrated. You'll understand as you read along. Also it is kinda long but it will be worth it.

**Love will Find a Way**

_Dear diary,_

_This started out as a great day, me going back to Hogwarts for my 4th year and all. I was very ready and enthusiastic to go back. But as soon as I boarded the train, Fred and George started getting on my nerves. Go figure…_

Fred and George were seemingly in their usual playful mood. I wasn't their only victim. Seems that they somehow got a hold of some extra money and have been inventing away for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes all summer. Canary Cremes were a long time ago. Now they had bracelet bombs, color changing socks that change color to make your outfit clash, fizzle gummies that make you steam at the ears, and many other pranks. Also they seem to have somehow got hold of some muggle pranks too. At first it was all very funny but then people started getting annoyed. Especially me because they were setting especially more pranks on me than anyone else. But to my immense relief the Hogwarts Express soon slowed down at the Hogsmeade station. They all piled out and lined up to get on the horseless carriages to Hogwarts while all the first years rowed across the slate colored lake. 

In order to avoid being stuck with Fred and George in the same carriage, I went all the way to the back of the line, when I saw none other than…Draco Malfoy. Oddly enough that I was stuck alone in the same carriage with Malfoy, but he was also staring at me. But it didn't matter any more to me. 

After the sorting and the great feast, I trudged off to bed. Again I felt Malfoy's eyes bore into me. How odd, I thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Dear Diary, _

_I can't believe it a week has already passed! But it wasn't quite the way I expected it to be. The fuculty decide that in order to help relations between the houses, we were going to have a partner day every other weekend where the partners have to hang out with eachother all day. Yuck. It will be Gryffindors and Slytherins! Guess who I'm stuck with?_

I wasn't the only one who didn't like the arrangements…

Harry was stuck with Crabbe, Ron with Goyle, Hermione with Pansy Parkinson, Neville with Millicent, but my arrangements were by far the worst…

I was stuck with Malfoy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Dear diary,_

_Today was the first partner day. It didn't turn out quite as horrible as I thought it would be…_

__I was prepared for the worst day of my life but to my surprise it turns out that it almost ranks as the best!

Malfoy showed up dressed rather casually but quite nicely. He combed his silverish-blonde hair, making his gray eyes seem so…oddly nice.

Malfoy had planned everything, much to my relief. We started with a walk around the lake, which was quite fun…

"So are you ready yet Ginny?"

"I guess," I said dully.

"Then lets get going!"

"Where?"

"How about a walk around the lake?"

"Fine."

"Why are you suddenly so nice all of a sudden?" I asked, curious at Malfoy's sudden niceness 

"I was always nice."

"Yah, right."

We laughed lightly as the autumn breeze ruffled our hair. Suddenly, something fell into my eyes and I stumbled and tripped on a rock. I started to fall backwards into the lake…

Malfoy tried to grab my arm but it was too late and I plunged in to the ice cold water. It felt like my heart stopped pumping as I struggled to stay above water. (I didn't know how to swim.) 

"I…can't…swim..." I managed to shout to Malfoy.

I heard, "Don't wor…"as my head sunk back under water. I heard a splash and I blacked out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next thing I heard was, "Ginny! Are you all right? Please don't leave me now!"

But I was sure I imagined it. I was dead right. I opened my eyes and saw that I wasn't in heaven but on the ground with Malfoy hovering over me with a concerned look on his face. He held me in his arms. Somehow I felt like I was safe in his strong, warm arms. 

"Ginny you're not dead!"

"I'm sure you wished I were."

"Can you be more serious?" but his lips curved into a smile.

"Are you hurt?"

"Does it look like I am?"

" Thank god."

Ginny suddenly noticed that Malfoy was shivering. He was paler than ever and he had taken off his cloak to warm me under it. 

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine."

"Okay." I said in an unconvinced tone.

We continued our walk after we went back to our dormitories to dry off and change. After that, we became friends.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Dear diary,_

_It's all my fault. (sniffs) _

When I went to the Great Hall in the morning for breakfast, I was quite surprised to see Ron smiling widely. (Especially after he told me that he and Goyle weren't getting along too great.)

"What happened?" I asked.

"Malfoy is in the Hospital Wing and he might die!" Ron replied obviously trying to hold back laughter.

"Omigod! Why?"

"I don't know…I heard he had something called pneumonia and he has such a high fever that Madame Promfey can't cure it!"

"Oh no!"

I rushed to the hospital wing and burst through the double doors.

"Miss.Weasley, try to be quiet!" whispered Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry professor!" I said in a hushed voice as I blushed furiously. 

"Um…do you know where Draco Malfoy is?"

"He is here. Why?"

"I just wanted to see him."

"Well he hasn't woken up yet but I will leave you with him ok?"

"Ok"

Professor McGonagall left the room and I walked slowly to the bed, where Draco was. He laid perfectly still. It was amazing how he looked so cute when he was asleep…

I slowly took Draco's hand and held it in my own. I was alarmed at how cold he was. My eyes welled with tears as I realized it was all my fault that he was in this predicament. 

Tears flowed down my face and fell on to the clean white sheets. 

Malfoy slowly open his eyes…

"Ginny, why are you crying?" he asked in a meek voice which made me cry harder.

He took his hand-which I knew took immense strength since he was weak from being sick-and slowly wiped the tears away from my face.

"It…was…all…my…fault!" I said through my tears.

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was." 

"Listen this conversation is going nowhere. We sound like a bunch of first years."

I couldn't help but laugh.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In two days Draco was back and healthy again (much to Ron's disappointment). I was so glad he was fine again. We grew closer. Each partner day more fun and exciting than the last. 

Time passed by so fast and soon it was Christmas. Sadly Draco had to go home and I was left with my brothers. Darn!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I left Ginny with a heavy heart. Definitely not looking forward to home. Father never seems to acknowledge my existence and mother is always rather quite and sickly.

When I got off the train, I saw my parents waiting for me. Father was reading the Daily Prophet and seemed quite interested in what it said. I said hi to my parents, hugged my mother and we started home. 

We got to the three-story mansion, which in my opinion looked sort of like a castle. It looked very gloomy, as usual. I tugged my small trunk into my drab room. Sure my room was big but it was missing something, it was missing any sign of happiness. Maybe because I was never happy. Never happy in this house anyway.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The days dragged by. It was boring because everyone had gone home except for Harry, my brothers, and me. I stayed in the dorm the whole day just reading or writing to Draco.

I don't know how I managed to pass the days but soon it was the day before Christmas. I woke up ready to start another boring day but when I sat up I was surprised by a hooded and cloaked figure standing in the girl's dorm's doorway. I was surprise, scared, and curious all mixed into one. T he figure moved toward me. I was rooted to spot by fear. I tried to scream but I couldn't. The figure shouted, "stupefy!" 

I blacked out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I couldn't believe how I managed to survive but I did. It was the day before Christmas and mother and father-well actually my mother-decorated the house to make it more cheerful. It was a failed attempt to make me happy I guess.

I sat by my window waiting for Ginny's owl. I waited all the way until dinnertime, but the owl hadn't come. How odd, I thought.

So I slowly dragged myself down to dinner.

I sat down at my seat at the long table. Was this suppose to be something a family shares? Well apparently not ours. The long oak table was 20 feet long. Mother and father sat on opposite ends and I sat in the middle. I felt so alone. The closest thing I ever got to a god damn family was Crabbe and Goyle!

We ate dinner in silence and after we were done, father made an announcement. 

"Draco, today I am going to bring you to meet someone."

Father didn't seem quite happy about this but on the other hand he didn't seem sad either. Oh well, what the hey. Might as well…

Father and I got up and we went over to the fireplace. 

"Say Riddle house."

"Okay." I said not realizing what my father was talking about.

I walked over to the fire and threw the handful of floo powder into the fire, which turned from bright orange and red to emerald green. Ugh. I hate emerald green even though it's one of our house colors. It reminded me of Potter (his eyes). I jumped in and shouted, "Riddle house!"

Suddenly I felt a spinning sensation. I kept my eyes closed and kept my arms and legs together. Soon I landed with a dull thud in a small dirty fireplace. I clambered out and was soon joined by my father. The place I was at was very cold. It smelled quite queer too. All I saw was that I was in a large living room. Which would have been quite grand if it wasn't so dirty. 

Father motions me toward a small corridor. We walked down the dark, un-lighted corridor and soon, we reached a small room complete with a roaring fireplace. An armchair was facing its back toward us. There was a large forest green snake near the chair. My mind ran with questions that I didn't dare ask. The man said in a low cruel voice, "Malfoy you are here…and you followed my order and brought your son."

The man in the chair turned around…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I would have screamed but I knew better than that. I knew exactly who it was. It was Lord Voldemort. His skin was pale. Very pale. It was a ghostly white and he had red eyes. He had slits for nostrils and no lips. He strongly reminded me of the snake next to him, which had turned to face me. 

Now I understood why Potter is so famous. I was no longer jealous of him. Father walked over to the creature that was Voldemort, bent down on his knees and kissed the hem of his robes. Father retreated a few steps back.

I was horrified and stunned. After a brief silence, which I wanted to end yet was scared at what would happen when it did, Voldemort spoke.

"You are scared and horrified by me," Voldemort said as if he could read my mind, "but I have a task for you."

Add confusion to my list.

"You must torture this girl."

Voldemort pulled away a length of cloth covering a limp form that I hadn't noticed before. The person underneath had flaming red hair and many freckles on her milk white skin.

It was Ginny. I resisted his urge to scream and instead gave a small whimper. 

"In order for you to past the test and come to my side you must find a way to torture this girl. She has caused me must trouble. Both her and her father the muggle loving fool Arthur Weasley."

My brain turned and worked like it never had before. I tried to think of ideas but I couldn't I was more worried about whether or not Ginny was hurt. But born with quick wit, I thought of a simple but ingenious idea.

"I know what to do," I said with my best smirk, " I will make her fall in love with me and use her, torture her."

Voldemort pondered the idea. A lipless smile spread across his face. 

"Ingenious! Very well." 

Voldemort raised his wand to Ginny and shouted, "Sleeperio!"

"She will wake up when she is kissed by her true love and she will fall madly in love with the first person she sees," he explained, "now find her true love. Make him kiss her and the push them out of the way and be there when she opens her eyes so she will fall madly in love with you. She can't wake up until she is kissed but once she is there is no turning back. But if she is ever informed that she is under a spell it will break and she go back to normal. Now that you have your task, you may leave." 

Father and I hurried to the door. I was more than glad to leave.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I woke up the next morning hoping that last night was all a dream. But when I sat up, I saw Ginny in the bed that was put next to mine. I got up and sat by her bed. Now that I look at her, she was stunningly pretty. Her flaming red hair framed her delicate porcelain face. Her milky skin had many freckles that made her features seem so perfect. 

I couldn't resist it. I bent down my head and kissed her soft lips. I pulled my head back up not expecting her to react at all, but she slowly opened her big, beautiful gray eyes. She blinked a couple of times before saying anything. 

"Draco…where am I?"

"At my house."

"Huh?"

"You were kidnapped."

"Whydiya kidnap me?"

"Not me."

"Then who?"

Thankfully my mum interrupted before I could answer. She was calling for breakfast. My father informed us that he was bringing Ginny and I back to school today. 

Thank god we weren't traveling by train because I would have had to explain to Ginny what happened to her. After breakfast we travel by floo powder back to school. Right back to the Great Hall. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ginny!" Ms. Weasley shouted as she ran and hugged Ginny so tight that I was sure Ginny was choking. 

"What happened?" asked Professor McGonagall.

Soon all the teachers and the headmaster Dumbledore surrounded them.

"Well," I started, "my dad found her lying on the ground unconscious by knockturn alley. We were sure it was a kidnap."

"Omigod!" Mrs. Wesley whimpered.

"We'll have to found out who it is. In the meantime, why don't we send Ginny up to the hospital?" said Dumbledore.

I walked Ginny up to the Hospital Wing. I stayed with her through the night. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I couldn't believe it. How did I end up in Knockturn Alley?

Who was my kidnapper? How odd… All I remember is the cloaked figure and then I remember waking up…wait before I woke up I felt a sensation on my lips…had Draco kissed me? (I turned scarlet just then.) I think he did. (Actually I kind of hope he did!) I can't believe it! I think I'm in love with Draco Malfoy! 

_Dear Diary,_

_After the eventful vacation things basically went back to being dull. Classes are so boring. I know a lot of these things already because I had been doing some studying over the summer. I only have the partner days to look forward to. At least the partners dance is coming up…_

**[Author's note: It's not what you think! Sick…the people who have partners of the same gender go with someone else from the same house as their partner…]**

The Partner's Dance was on a rather cold day, but the pretty snowflakes that were falling gently from the gray-blue sky made up for the iciness. I spent 6 hours getting ready. (She had to look nice for Draco.) *author giggles* But the other girls didn't understand why I even bothered to look good at all. Secretly I thought that they just didn't understand…after all their partners are all the ugliest Slytherins. I giggled. Hermione gave me a puzzled look, which made me giggle more…soon the whole Gryffindor girl's dorm we're in a fit of giggles. People were rolling on the floor laughing, many clutching their sides. I looked over to the door and I saw none other than my brother Ron and my old crush Harry. They stood there, rolling their eyes. Now that made me laugh. Hehe. 

Finally after what seemed like forever, everyone calmed down and they all piled out-gloomily-to meet our dates. I was ecstatic as I saw Draco. He was wearing dress robes of a silverish-blue, which really brought out his eyes. Not to mention it matched my dress robes! He seemed kind of sad though. But don't worry, after I dragged him-really, literally-to dance with me for the first slow dance, he became more open and friendly. I had such a great time. I wished it would never end…but unfortunately all good things come to an end. Time flew by so fast. I couldn't believe it was midnight already. We all departed-I think I was the only one who was sad that it ended.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! I am so confused! I don't know what to do! I am in love with Ginny! She showed up at the dance wearing this pretty powder blue dress robe that was rimed in gold. She was stunningly pretty. Here beautiful red hair was wavy framing her angelic face. God I wished that she felt the same way for me as I did for her but it is all a spell. My father won't believe it. I fell for a Griffindor. I guess I must choose between Ginny or my father. I would choose Ginny but I would lose my family. Possibly my life. But if I go through with Voldemort's idea, then Ginny would be screwed! [**excuse me…dead**] It's either Ginny or me…

I asked Ginny to wait for me in the Great Hall after lunch on Friday because we both had a free afternoon. It was so nerve racking seeing her so beautiful…so innocent. But I must do it. I walked her to the lake and we just talked. When we were as far from the castle as possible, I decided it's time.

"Uh…er…Ginny…"

"Yes Draco?"

"I…uh…you…" it was now or never, "Ginny, I love you."

"Oh!" Ginny blushed scarlet, "I love you too!"

"N-n-n-o you don't," I said holding back tears, "you are under a spell. Voldemort had kidnapped you and put you under a curse so that you would be awoken by the kiss of your true love and you will fall madly in love with whoever you see first…"

Suddenly there was a sound that sounded like glass breaking and then a spurt of golden dust flew out of Ginny's robe-exactly where her heart was.

"I know you hate me now."

"Draco…I love you."

"How…what…huh?"

"I loved you for real. Hello! You really think I'm that thick huh? You really think I didn't know you kissed me and that you, yes you, are my true love!"

"Oh Ginny…"

I couldn't finish my sentence because Ginny suddenly kissed me. I felt my heart melt away. I didn't want it to end but…it did. After what seemed like seconds-but was probably minutes we broke away. I was so happy. We walked back to the castle together holding hands…without a word we knew what we felt for eachother was beyond what words could express. It was a little something called love.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Dear Diary,_

_I love Draco so much but it is getting harder and harder. Rude comments and stares had been shot at us ever since we first held hands. Even my brother and my so-called friends disapprove. They just don't understand…_

__I woke up so happy. Draco was the first thing I thought of last night and the first thing that I thought of in the morning. It has been a week since our little drama by the lake. We held hands for the first time-in front of witnesses-in the Great Hall today. We walked into the Great Hall and all of a sudden everyone went quiet. People started whispering-well not really they actually spoke pretty loud. 

"What is that girl doing with a Slytherin, isn't she one of the Weasleys?"

"A Gryffindor and a Slytherin?"

"When did they get together?"

Those were only some.

"Yuck!"

Now that one hurt. Really bad.

Draco walked me to the Gryffindor table and he walked back to the Slytherins.

Ron rushed over to me. He was glowing crimson. 

"Ginny! What is wrong with you? Holding hands with that creep!"

"For your information, Ron, that creep's name is Draco, an I don't care what you think, all I know is I'm in love with him!"

Ron stormed away.

Even the teachers didn't seem to like it. Every time we were holding hands or hugging or even talking, the teacher would find reasons to bump into us or pull us away from eachother.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This is getting harder and harder. I keep getting hounded and teased by the Slytherins. Worst of all is that almost everyone ignores me. I have no more Slytherin friends and I never had any other friends from other house. I feel so alone. All I have is Ginny. And I'm sure she isn't any happier than I am right now. I think I have to talk to her. 

Ginny and I meet again by the lake.

"Uh Ginny, I think this isn't going to work…I know we both aren't happy right now and…"

"Fine," Ginny shouted, "if you think breaking up with me will make this any better than go ahead! I'm sorry I ever liked a jerk like you. I thought you loved me. Now I know you don't. If you really loved me you wouldn't give up on _us_."

With that Ginny slapped me and then stormed off left me standing there stunned.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I can't believe Malfoy did this! I really thought he loved me. I sobbed all the way back. When I burst in to the common room crying, it just so happens that almost all of the Gryffindor population was there. People rushed to me, asking me what was wrong.

"Ginny what happened?" asked Hermione.

"It's that Malfoy huh? That son of a [a word Mrs. Weasley would not like to hear from her sons mouth]" Ron said in anger.

Ron started to leave-probably to go kill Draco-but I stopped him.

"Ron…it's not his fault!"

"Then whose fault is it?"

"It's mine. I was foolish to love him!"

"Oh Ginny!" Ron said as he embraced me, "now tell me what happened."

I told him the incident at the lake. 

"Oh Ginny, it's not your fault! It's mine and everybody else's!"

I could only sniffle a reply.

Ron picked me up as if I were a baby and carried me to my bed. He set me down and sat by my bedside watching me until I feel asleep. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Omigod…what have I done? Ginny's right, I gave up even though I promised to love her forever. God I hate myself! Ginny…she must feel terrible. I have to do something…

I felt horrible. I kept trying to think of ideas to make her forgive me but nothing came to me all I could think of was Ginny. *Sighs* I decided to walk around the lake because that is where I first became friends with Ginny. 

It was cold outside. The weather was exactly what I was feeling inside. Stormy, cold, sad, and lonely. I'm not too sure about the sad and lonely part…

I walked around the edge thinking about none other that…Ginny. I am such a fool. A complete idiot…

Suddenly I saw Ginny. She was close to the water…dangerously close…so many things ran through my head at that moment. But one thing that stood out from all my other thoughts… 

I love Ginny. I love her more that words can express. The one thing that will hurt me most is if she died. 

I ran over to her. I grabbed her by the waist, picked her up and dragged her to the dry area between the grass and the sandy lake sore. I set her down. I stared into her gray eyes. She had been crying. It was my fault…all my fault. I pulled her into a kiss. The sweetest kiss I had ever had. Every worry, every fear, every sad feeling disappeared. All I was thinking of was…Ginny [**Surprise, surprise. *Sighs*]**

**"**Ginny, I love you so much. I love you more that life itself. Without you I am nothing. Please…Ginny…when the time comes…will you marry me?"

"Oh Draco!" Ginny whimpered out as her eyes welled up with tears, "Y-y-y."

Then she fainted.

I picked her up with the strength I never knew I had and carried her back to the castle. I knocked over several people as I rushed her to the hospital wing. I burst through the double doors. I really wanted to see if she was okay but Madame Promfey rushed me out of the room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The warm fuzzy sun draped me in a blanket of warmness. It was morning. I tried to remember what happened before I fainted but my head hurt so much. All I remember is Draco asking me to marry him…but I didn't answer. I fought to hold back tears. It was then I noticed Draco by the bed, in a chair. He was asleep holding my left hand. On my left hand was a diamond engagement ring. I couldn't hold it I burst into tears. Right then, right there. That was enough to wake up Draco. He raised his head sleepily but quickly woke when he saw me crying. He hugged me mumbling, "Baby, don't cry! Everything's all right."

He pulled from our hug and looked me straight in the eyes. He wiped my tears away with a gentle sweep of his hand. Then he kissed me on the cheek. I knew then that now matter what, he would love me forever. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Epilogue: Well finally we're at the end. It was long but wasn't it good?

Hehe.

Any way turns out that Ron, Harry, Hermione, and the rest of the Gryffindors explained to everyone that Ginny really liked Draco and Draco loved Ginny. When that didn't work, they just threaten to beat everyone up if they teased them anymore. Now that worked.

As for Voldie, well lets just say he was smart like Hitler.

He got so frustrated, he killed himself.

The end.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_*In a perfect world,_**

**_One we've never known. _**

**_We would never need _**

**_to face the world alone_**

**_They can have the world,_**

**_we'll create our own._**

**_I may not be brave,_**

**_or strong,_**

**_or smart,_**

**_but somewhere in my secret heart_**

**_I know, love will find a way._**

**_Anywhere I go,_**

**_I'm home_**

**_If your are there beside me._**

**_Like dark turning into day,_**

**_somehow we'll come through_**

**_now that I've found you._**

**_Love will find a way._**

**_**I was so afraid._**

**_Now I realize,_**

**_love is never wrong,_**

**_so it never dies._**

**_There's a perfect world,_**

**_shining in your eyes._**

**_***And if only they can feel it too,_**

**_The happiness I feel with you_**

**_They'd know_**

**_Love will find a way_**

**_Anywhere I go,_**

**_we're home_**

**_if we are there together._**

**_Like dark turning into day,_**

**_somehow we'll come through,_**

**_now that I'm with you._**

**_Love will find a way_**

**_I know love will find a way_**

**_*Ginny's part **Draco's part ***Together_**

I thank my friend Angela Lee and Caitlin Allyana for their help.

So how was it? Was it good? Was it a tiny bit too long? Please give me some feed back but please don't flame. It really makes me feel bad. Do you want a continuation? Do you want to continue Ginny and Draco's relationship? Or do you want another pair? Tell me so. I love receiving ideas for the next story/part. Thanks!


	2. Happily Ever After

Hello people! Sorry for taking so long to write this chapter. I wrote it, then changed it, then lost the disk, now I have to re-write it from memory. I hope this chapter is okay and not as confusing as the first chapter. Well for those of you that told me that this is too happy and storybook ending, just consider this "after happily ever after"

Disclaimer: same as the last chapter

Ready?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Dear diary,

I love him, I really do. I love him! He is the sweetest guy in the world. I can imagine our future. I will be Ginny Malfoy, Mrs. Draco Malfoy. I have already thought of our children's names. Caitlin and Harry. Oh I can't wait untilthey announce the partners for this year so Draco and I can spend more time together. We hadn't had time together for months because Mom totally flipped when I told her about us. Ever time I walk past her, she says "why, oh why". She did _that all summer. She was in the same house as me all summer. I sure the teachers will put us together…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny went hurriedly ate her dinner. She couldn't wait to know who would be her partner. Hoping that it would be Draco, she waited eagerly as everyone finished his or her dinner. Professor Dumbledore went up to the front of the Great Hall and motioned for everyone to be quiet. 

"This year we will continue to have Partner Days due to the favorable outcome of the last years Partner Days" at that point he glanced at Ginny and then at Draco, "But there will be a slight change."

Ginny's heart fell

"This year, you will have different partners than last year." Ron, Hermione, Harry, Neville, and almost everyone else at the Gryffindor table sighed with relief, "I hope that this year will be as great as last year. Remember to have fun. "

Magically, a small envelope appeared in front of everyone. Ginny, holding back tears, refuse to open hers because she knew that it was not Draco's name that would fall out. Hermione, understanding how Ginny felt at that moment, helped Ginny open her envelope. 

"Oh my god! You are the luckiest girl on earth!" screamed Lavender (who was sitting on the other side of Hermione). 

Then almost all the girls at the Gryffindor table rushed over to see who was Ginny's new partner. 

"Oh, he is the hottest guy in the whole school," Said Parvati

  
"I would do anything to be you," said Lily-a 7th Seventh Year girl.

A 3rd year named Gina fainted when she saw the name on Ginny's paper.

Ginny didn't even have to look. She knew exactly who they were talking about. He was a sixth-year named Erik Nevlohs. Ginny thought he was cute the first time she saw him but she discovered that he was a dimwitted, egotistic freak. And besides, she already has Draco.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Across the Hall at the Slytherin table, Draco, looking extremely annoyed clutched an already opened envelope. 

I can't believe it, I am stuck with Parvati Patil. Sure, every guy in school wants her as a partner but she is nothing compared to my Ginny. She is just a snobby, selfish little brat. Hmm…why are all the girls crowding around Ginny? A girl just fainted. Who is her new partner? Please don't tell me it is…

Erik Nevlohs. 

Draco scowled as he looked over at Erik. He then tried to catch Ginny's attention but she was now being mobbed. Poor Ginny, he though.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Dear Diary,

Nevlohs is such a moron. You wouldn't believe how lame he is. He was supposed to come get me for the first Partner Day. Would you believe, he was an hour late so I went to look for him. I couldn't believe it, he was fixing his hair…

Ginny stomped out of the cold, dark, Slytherin House in fury and with goose bumps. She had kind of hoped to see Draco, but she didn't and that was pretty disappointing. But to add to that disappointment…

__

I can't believe that guy. He is so self-centered, self-absorbed, and self… Why in the bloody hell was I stuck with him?!

Nevlohs came running out after me, shouting for me to stop because of something. I was so mad. He was shouting. Something about the…stairs…MOVING! I started to fall backwards. Thankfully, he was able to grab me by the waist, and I tumbled on top of him. Our eyes meet but I quickly looked away. I got up, said a quick thank you, and walked away-blushing. What's happening to me? Nevlohs just happened to save me by sheer, dumb, luck. That's all…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco drummed his fingers impatiently on the table, a scowl plastered on his face. 

Just as I expected, Parvati Patil is a little brat. She wouldn't stop talking either. Does that girl ever run out of batteries? 

He was in a foul mood all day as Parvati chirped away non-stop. He recalled in the morning when he went to pick up Parvati. 

"I'm still curling my hair!" she screamed when Draco came.

So he waited for two hours or so, until the girl was finally ready. They walked to the great hall. Draco didn't have the slightest intention to bring Parvati to the lake. That was special. 

They spent the next few hours talking. Actually Parvati did most of the talking, Draco merely sat there thinking about Ginny. His sweet Ginny. He couldn't wait until they're meeting tomorrow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Dear Diary,

I can't believe it! I lied to Draco! Yes, to Draco! It happened while we were walking by the lake

She stopped writing. She stared at the window and remembered what exactly happened that day...

Draco rushed to meet Ginny at the Gryffindor common room. He could enter and stay for a short while, but he was still not welcome among the Gryffindors. Ginny was ready-to his relief-and they set off for the lake. They walked by the smooth rippling water, as the warm breeze still carrying the scent of the past summer blew Ginny's waist-length wavy crimson hair away from her face. They were silent for the moment, they were both overjoyed to be together again. 

"So," they both said in unison.

" You go first," said Ginny.

"Well, how was you partner day? That Erik…he better have not have mistreated you in any way!" 

"He didn't…"

"He harassed you huh? Didn't he? I swear, if that guy ever sets hands on you…"

"He didn't!" 

"We talked the whole time. It was boring," Ginny said, looking away. 

"Okay but if he ever…"

"He won't don't worry."

A deep frown etched in her face. She was not pleased that she lied to Draco. She sighed then took her quill and continued writing in her diary.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Dear Diary,

I can't believe how I misunderstood Erik. He was actually very sweet and ver smart. We walked by the lake today. You wouldn't believe how much he knew about the lake. He is such a master of words too…

She yawned loudly. I'd better get some sleep. I'll write moretomorrow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny got up expecting yet another uneventful day. She set her wand to tap her at 12 o'clock (a handy spell Hermione taught her), an hour later then time that Nevlohs was suppose to pick her up. She was dreaming a wonderful dream where she was hugging a guy, she was about to see his face when…Suddenly, someone was shaking her awake. It was Hermione.

"Erik's here waiting for you. Gosh, he made Lavender and Angela (a Second year) faint! And Emily is drooling. It's scary," Hermione said matter-of-factly, as if she had expected this, "You better get out there before it gets ugly."

Ginny changed in to a pair of tight flare jeans that she found in the back of her closet that summer, and a loose hoodie that was pink with a Roxy (circle with a "c" thingy) heart. **[don't even ask how I thought of that outfit or where she got the sweater]** She brushed her hair as she walked down the staircase to the common room. Still sleepy, her vision was semi-blurred but she clearly saw that there were two people lying unconscious on the floor while most of the girls mobbed Erik. Harry and Ron were standing in the corner, whispering. 

"Move along. Out of the way now. I want to get this over with," Ginny said grumpily.

The girls grumbled but they finally left Ginny alone with Erik.  
  
Ginny was still feeling grumpy and still quite sleepy. She wore her sweater on backwards and her hair was a mess (there was a paper clip in it-don't ask) 

Erik didn't seem to mind. He smiled at her. He had perfect hair, cool clothes, the perfect tan and a hundred watt smile.

"Okay, lets go." Ginny muttered, unfazed.

They left the Gryffindor Towers in silence.

"So where do you want to go first?" Erik said, flashing yet another brilliant smile.

"I don't know." Ginny said, not even paying any attention.

"How about the lake?" Erik said cheerily, "I learned a lot about it over the summer."

"Whatever."

So they were off to the lake. 

"You know those little black lumps? They aren't rocks you know."

"Then what are they?" Ginny challenged.

"They are actually caves for the mermaids. Some people hid there during the time Voldemort ruled."

Ginny was pretty impressed. He was pretty knowledgeable and he was bold enough to say you-know-who's name. The only other person who ever said that was Harry and Draco.

"So how about those greenish rocks?" Ginny challenged.

"They are moss covered."

Defeated, she just smiled and said, " Fine, maybe I am just soooooo dumb."

"Now don't say that. You are very smart. In your own special way."

"Now don't kid me."

"I'm serious. You are very nice, and sweet, and pretty."

"Thank you," Ginny said blushing.

"I'm sure a lot of guys have a crush on you."

"Oh, I'm not that popular. Boys fall for girls like Parvati and Padma."

"I think you're very special." Erik paused then whispered, "I'm in love with you Ginny Weasley." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

I can't believe it. Two shocks in a day. After Erik said he loved me, it got very awkward so we walked back to the Great Hall. I couldn't believe what I saw!

Ginny walked in with her head down. Suddenly, Erik tugged at her sweater. Ginny looked up. Parvati was on Draco's lap and they were making out. 

Tears flowed down her cheek as she stared at them. A mixture of disbelief, disappointment, anger, and sadness all combined up inside her like a potion, far past the boiling point. 

"I thought you loved me!" was all Ginny said as she yanked her engagement ring off and threw it at the stunned Draco. Her tears fell like a river.

"Ginny," Draco shouted, "it's not what you think!"

Ginny stopped. She turned around. Her rage built when she saw Parvati smirking. 

"It's over. I can't believe what you did! I never thought you'd break my heart."

**__**

It's over and done

but the heartache lives on inside

And who's the one you're clinging to

instead of me tonight?

And where are you now, now that I need you?

Tears on my pillow wherever you go

I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean

You never see me fall apart

In the words of a broken heart

It's just emotion that's taken me over

Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul

But if you don't come back

Come home to me, darling

Don't you know there's nobody left in this world

to hold me tight?

Don't you know there's nobody left in this world 

to kiss goodnight?

Goodnight, goodnight

I'm there at your side,

I'm part of all the things you are

But you've got a part of someone else

You've got to find your shining star

And where are you now, now that I need you?

Tears on my pillow wherever you go

I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean

You never see me fall apart

In the words of a broken heart

It's just emotion that's taken me over

Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul

But if you don't come back

Come home to me, darling

Don't you know there's nobody left in this world

to hold me tight?

Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight

Goodnight, goodnight

And where are you now, now that I need you?

Tears on my pillow wherever you go

I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean

You never see me fall apart

In the words of a broken heart

It's just emotion that's taken me over

Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul

But if you don't come back

Come home to me, darling

Don't you know that there's nobody left in this world

to hold me tight?

Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight?

Goodnight, goodnight

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thank you to Angela and Caitlin for helping me revise this. You guys rock.

Also thanks to all the people who commented last time. You guys are what keep me writing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So how was it? I love to hear from you guys so please tell me what you think. Did you notice anything weird about Hermione? Or Harry and Ron whispering? Or most importantly, about Erik? Well tell me what you think. And also what you want for the next chapter okay? Thanks. You guys are the best. 

Always,

Prissy 


End file.
